


Mirror

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Alternate History, Community: smut_fest, Demons, Doppelganger, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An academic comes across an old spell for summoning and binding a witch's familiar/demon. He would never have recited it if he'd thought it would actually work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubyofkukundu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/gifts).



To understand why the events of this story are important, you must first understand the history of the world. It starts with the beginning of this world. Humans were born with the ability to control mystical forces, a power known commonly as magic. Magic ruled the day once upon a time. People around the world were separated into castes based on their magical ability. In the western world there were four main castes of people.

At the top of the pile were the High Priests and Priestesses of the Old Religion. They had a mastery of all the powers of magic. Their abilities were renowned throughout the land and they could control even the forces of life and death. Next down were the nobility who had nearly all of the powers of the High Priests and Priestesses except the powers of clairvoyance and powers of life and death. A subcategory of the nobility were the warrior class, the knights. Knights in general had a lower amount of power and blunter applications of those powers. They could move things, start fires and make things explode but nothing much more advanced than that. The rest of the population were the land-bound serfs without any powers.

However that was the old world order that slowly became obsolete. In the fifteenth century the humanist spirit began changing Western Europe. The Renaissance flowered in Italy, spreading new, secular thinking. People just didn't think they had a use for magic. Magic of course had its limitations, mainly that only a small portion of the population could access it. Mechanical science could be learned by anyone. The humanist thought called people to question the practical value of magic. On top of that starting in the fifteenth century magic began to die out in the western world. Fewer and few people were born with the ability to use magic. By the eighteenth century magic was all but dead. Kings and clergy man were "average" magic-less people. The new world order settled in.

The march of time proved to provide an alternative to magic. Technology grew to be more and more advanced. The Industrial Revolution changed the face of the western world. At the same time the rest of the world was just beginning to realize that the end of magic was nigh, Western Europe was colonizing those countries. Eventually the world morphed into the one we have today with iPods, computers and space shuttles. Magic today is the stuff of legends. There hasn't been a officially recorded warlock or witch for over two hundred years.

And so when one Harvey Malcolm found himself staring at a carbon copy of himself, he was just a bit taken aback. It started out simple enough.

Harvey was a professor at small public university. He held a PH.D in Magical History and taught a first-year class on Magical Culture in the Western World. He'd taught the class before with some success. However for one particular year he decided to add some hands on work to his class. Harvey broke out some of his old research and put together some simple spells for his students to practice. Of course they wouldn't work. No one had been able to make any spell work in two hundred years. But it would be a fun way to bring the past to life and he patted himself on the back for thinking of it.

The first spell he wanted to do was a summoning spell. In the days of the Old Religion warlocks and witches summoned spirits or demons to be their familiars. The familiars did the witch or warlock's dirty work as well as serving as their eyes and ears. The bond between a magic user and their familiar was sacred and unbreakable. But of course no one had summoned a familiar in three hundred years. The spell would be a wash but it would be a big colorful wash with lots of big explosions and smoke. Harvey was sure his students would love it.

And so being the thoughtful educator he was, he tried out the spell first. The ingredients proved to be harder to get than he expected. The right amounts were very exact. The incantation was in the Old Tongue, a language that predated Latin and Greek and that was universal to the human mind before the fall of magic. It took several tries for Harvey to get the wording down. When he finally felt comfortable speaking in the Old Tongue he recited the incantation, ended with a flourish and dropped a match in the cook-pot he was using as a caldron. Flames leapt from the cook-pot. A wave of smoke rose and filled the small kitchen like a mushroom cloud. Harvey stepped back and pulled his t-shirt up to cover his smiling mouth.

"What a show!" he muttered as he waved the smoke away. He smiled and peeked forward into the cook-pot. The stew-like semi-liquid was bubbling steadily. Harvey titled his head to one side and resisted the urge to stick his finger in the goo. With a smile on his face he collected his books and retreated into his bedroom. He had lesson plans to write and was going to settle in and do that when the urge to use the bathroom made itself known.

Without a thought Harvey dumped his things on his bed and headed to the bathroom. He did his business and turned on the water to wash his hands. He was halfway through rinsing his hands off when movement caught his eye. He looked up to find his reflection staring at him with a smile and that would have been fine if not for the fact he wasn't smiling.

Slowly, the professor turned off the water and took a step back from the mirror. His reflection did not back up. Instead it moved forward, pushed through the glass, and climbed out of the mirror.

"Greetings, Warlock," Harvey's copy said to him in his own voice.

Harvey blinked a few times and swallowed then opened his mouth to speak. The first attempt was a complete failure. He made a croaking sound but that was it. After closing his mouth and clearing his throat, he tried again. "Who are you?"

"I have no name that can be spoken in the language of humans. You may give me a name, if you wish."

Harvey took a few deep breaths and ran a hand through his copper colored hair. "Okay. So what are you?"

"I am what you summoned, Warlock. You called for me, and I came."

Looking up at his double, Harvey frowned. "No one has summoned a familiar in three hundred years. You're telling me I suddenly have the power to do so?"

The familiar shrugged. "You must be a powerful warlock. You called me from deep within the veil."

"Okay, okay," the human said as held up his hands. "Say I believe this - and I'm going to have to because I just watched you climb out of my bathroom mirror -- why would I be able to do such advanced magic. I've never shown signs of magic before."

"Did you ever try?" the familiar asked in a deadpan voice.

"Well ... no. Magic is obsolete. No one is tests for the gift anymore."

"There you have it."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Harvey ran a hand through his hair again. "Okay fine. Look I have a lesson plan to write. This is going to have to wait." He opened his eyes and looked at the familiar again. For the first time he stopped panicking and really looked at him. He had curly copper hair and deep green eyes. His nose was long and straight, his mouth set into a little frown that bend his full lips down in the corners. His had thick eyebrows above oval eyes. His body was lean but not muscular, skinny without definition. He was the same as Harvey. Every curve and dip of his body was replicated in the copy, a fact that was made all the more noticeable because the demon was naked. "And you're going to need to borrow some clothes," Harvey added.

"Does my nakedness bother you?" the familiar asked. "It is your own body."

"I'm not sure if that makes it better or worse," Harvey responded before edging out of the bathroom and into the hall.

The hallway was little more than a narrow space that a person could sidestep their way down. Both sides of the hall were lined with bookcases stuffed to overflowing with books and papers. The floor too was a littered with the things that couldn't find a spot on the bookshelves. Harvey edged through the mess with ease. When he looked back he saw the familiar following with all the grace of an animal stalking through its habitat. He looked very much at home.

"Glad you know you won't be knocking over my things while you're here," Harvey called as he made it into his bedroom. The bedroom was in a worse state than the hallway, if possible. Books took up every inch of space except for the bed which was left for the most part clear. A laptop and a few books sat on one side of the bed next to a nest like niche in the blankets.

"Why do you live in such a state?" the familiar asked. "You have far more things than you have space for. Why not get rid of something?"

"Get rid of what?" Harvey asked. "Every book and scrap of paper is on the old ways, the ways of magic. It's my life's work collecting all this. Why would I give it away?"

"But can you find anything in here?"

"As a matter of fact, I can." Harvey pushed open the closet door and plucked out a pair of sweatpants much like the ones he was wearing and a t-shirt. "I have an eidetic memory. I always remember the last place I saw something."

"Lucky you," the familiar said. He caught the clothes that were tossed to him and looked at them. "Do you always dress like this?"

"Mostly. I wear suits to work and whatnot but it's mostly just sweats for me. I like to be comfortable. Why? What's wrong with it?"

The familiar sniffed the clothes briefly before making a face. "Nothing a wash wouldn't help." He shrugged and began to put on the outfit. "First thing I'm going to do is clean this place up."

"I'd rather you didn't. I won't know where you put things if-"

"We're bonded. I'll simply share my memory of the cleaning process with you later."

"Oh. That's ... simple."

Harvey climbed in the side of the bed he normally sat on and took a moment to get comfortable. It was only when he was relaxed and pulling his laptop onto his lap did he noticed the familiar standing there in front of the bed.

"Oh. Uh. Did you want to sit down?" Quickly the man moved his things from the side of the bed to right in front of him, opening up a space for the familiar to sit down in. "There you go. Make yourself at home."

The familiar smiled. It was a crooked, almost dangerous smile. It made Harvey stop and take notice. "I plan on doing just that," the familiar answered before gliding over to the open bedside and getting in. He looked at Harvey once he was sitting against the headboard and smiled at him. "Don't let me interrupt you. Go on."

"Right. You're a nameless demon that I've summoned and who has taken my form as a default and that shouldn't interrupt my life at all."

"I wouldn't be nameless if you'd give me a name," the familiar said with a smile.

Harvey looked at his double for a moment. "Okay then. Harley."

"Harley?"

"I've always wanted a twin named Harley."

The demon smiled his sharp dangerous smirk. "I like it," he whispered.

~*~

Harvey woke slowly with a nagging sense that someone was watching him. He opened his eyes to himself staring at the empty side of his queen sized bed. For a moment to took the time to wondered why the blankets on that side of the bed were pushed back. But he didn't think on that long. That nagging feeling of being watched tugged at his mind and he sat up.

"Finally awake, then?"

Harvey jumped at the sound of the voice that was exactly like his own. He stared straight ahead to find his double standing at the foot of the bed.

"Shit," Harvey muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "A week and I still haven't gotten used to you yet."

"It's been longer than a week," Harley corrected. He slowly rubbed his locks with a towel as he gazed at Harvey.

"Is there a reason you're naked?" the professor asked. He pushed the blankets away from his body and swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"I took a shower. Isn't that what you do in this age after waking up? You shower?"

"Glad you know you're picking up the customs," Harvey muttered and stood. "Try to be naked less often."

"Why?" Harley asked. The familiar rounded the bed and stood before his sorcerer. Dropping his hands by his sides he watched him, leaned in and really watched him. "What is wrong with my nakedness? It's the same as yours."

Harvey looked up and into the eyes of his familiar. Those eyes which were the same shape and color but of a totally different depth. They were darker, deeper. Harvey felt himself falling into them. "It's not the same," he muttered.

Harley backed off and tilted his head to the side. "I see," was his only reply.

"I'm going to go shower." Harvey edged around his familiar and picked up his towel. "Put something on while I'm in there."

"I left the heater running in the bathroom for you."

"Thanks."

Harvey picked his way through his piles of books out into the hallway, down the hall and into the bathroom. Inside the small room it was clutter free and clean, one of only two places in the house that claimed that state. And because of the heater the bathroom was only clean but warm as well. As he shed his clothes, Harvey sighed. He was comfortable and sleepy still. It was Sunday and entirely possible that he would shower and go straight back to bed.

The hot water soothed his muscles which were tense from the cold. He sighed and leaned into the spray. Under the haze of hot water and behind the blanket of steam, Harvey let his mind wander. It. Of course, wandered straight to his familiar.

The man -- was he a man? - the demon had made himself completely at home. He wore Harvey's day clothes, his suits and ties that Harvey only ever put on to teach in. Harley also wore his hair differently. Harvey let his short copper curls lay wherever they landed after getting the knots out. But Harley was carefully about his curls. He combed it neatly to one side, leaving just a little curl of it in the front. Harvey often found himself watching his familiar and memorizing his little quirks like that. It was strange seeing himself act so differently. But somehow it was comforting to have the familiar around.

Harley cooked and he cleaned. Harvey's home had never been so neat. There was still an endless amount of clutter in the hallways and all living areas, but the kitchen was spotless, never a dirty dish to be seen. And the bathroom was sparkling. Harvey's clothes were neatly in drawers or on hangers instead of in piles waiting to be washed or put away. He had to admit, he liked his apartment better this way. Besides that, Harley was helpful in other ways.

Since learning that he was a warlock, Harvey had been experimenting with magic. He could do simple tricks easily. More advanced magics left him feeling worn out when he could perform them and often enough he could not. Harley helped him master his new talents. He explained that him summoning a demon was probably a fluke born of pent up magical power. With a warning not to overextend himself, Harley walked him through some more basic spells. Harvey found himself relying on the demon for instruction and encouragement, which the demon gave freely.

Harvey sighed and turned around so his back was facing the spray. He rolled his shoulders as he thought about how much more he would be relying on his familiar in the coming weeks. His small school experiment for which he'd summoned Harley in the first place was bearing some unusual fruit. He'd decided after summoning Harley, that a summoning spell was too complex a task to set before his students, even if it was fake. He'd opted for an easier wand-making spell. Much to his shock, about half his class had actually succeeded in making it work. It seemed he wasn't the only one with magic. These students he'd taken aside and begun to train separately in the art of magic, relying on Harley to help him through the lessons. So far, it was going well.

Thinking he needed to hurry up and actually wash before the water went cold, Harvey took his bath sponge and began to wash himself. He turned the spray away from himself and covered his body in suds before rinsing himself off. By the time he was free of soap he felt more relaxed than he had a few days. He needed a nice long shower. Harvey turned off the water and pulled open the shower curtain, only to yelp and pull the curtain back.

"Harley!" the professor yelled. "What are you doing in here?"

The familiar was leaned against the bathroom counter with a towel folded over his arm. "I came to help you dry off."

"I don't need help drying off," Harvey muttered. He had the shower curtain mostly closed to preserve some small sense of modesty.

"I know you don't need the help, but I'm offering. I don't do much around here; I can at least do this."

Harvey frowned. "I don't need you to do anything. You do enough with helping me learn magic."

Shrugging the familiar held out a towel and said nothing. Harvey could see he wasn't going to win. He stepped out from behind the curtain on onto the floor. Harley approached swiftly and began wiping him down.

He started with his face, wiping carefully and gently, then with firm strokes wiped down his neck and chest. Harley wrapped the towel around Harvey and stepping in close to dry his back. With the demon so close, Harvey found his heart speeding up. He glanced at the familiar's face. It was a copy of his but it wore a look of intense concentration that Harvey had never seen on himself. He wondered if he ever had that look. Once his back was dry Harley took the towel and crouched to dry Harvey's legs. The professor resisted the urge to back up. Instead he looked down as Harley wiped his dripping legs with the towel. The familiar was so close he could feel his breath on his thigh. He stood by and allowed Harley to dry him off until he felt himself stirring rather inappropriately. Snatching the towel from Harley and wrapping it around his waist Harvey backed up and turned around.

"That's fine," he said quickly. "I'm dry."

"But I-"

"It's fine!" Harvey snapped before quickly edging around the other man and leaving the bathroom. He picked his way through the hallway and retreated into his bedroom. Only once the door was shut and locked behind him did he begin to calm down.

Harvey leaned against the door and sighed. How could he react that way to Harley? The man was walking around in a copy of his body! What was wrong with him? He sighed again as he slumped against the door and closed his eyes. He couldn't understand why this was happening to him. It just didn't seem fair.

"Harvey?"

Harley voice came through the door with a concerned note in it. Harvey stood up straight but didn't unlock the door. "I'm fine, Harley. I just need to get dressed."

"Okay."

~*~

"Okay class so now we're going to add the last of the ingredients to the caldron and let it come to a steady boil."

Harvey paced through the sea of lab tables eying his small classes work. It was after hours on campus. Only a handful of night classes were going at the moment. Harvey technically was running a club. At least that's what it said on paper. In reality he was teaching a handful of young witches and warlocks to harness their powers. Harley was up at the front of the class, sitting at the teacher's desk. Luckily part of the spell that had summoned him kept anyone from noticing that he was Harvey's copy. That was one less thing that he had to worry about. Of course every now and then his students did get them mixed up and then had no idea why they had done so. It was more complicated than Harvey would have liked but it would have to do.

"After the potion has come to a boil," Harley said from the teacher's desk, "let it sit for five minutes. Then reduced the heat and pour in it the vials."

Harvey looked up at his familiar and flashed him a smile. The familiar smirked back. It never failed to amazed Harvey how different the two of them were. It was like seeing an alternate version of himself if he was dark and cool instead of a flighty geek.

As the class wound down to close, Harley helped the students pack up their things. "Now remember, the potion has to sit undisturbed for twenty-four hours so it can separate. Don't pick it up and move it if you can help it." The students muttered their acknowledgment before filing out the door with their things, leaving Harvey and Harley alone in the lab room. The familiar looked at his warlock and smiled his crooked dangerous smile. "You're doing well. You'll bring magic back to the world at this rate."

Harvey ran a hand through his disheveled copper locks and sighed. "But is the world ready for magic? It's been so long since humans have used it. What place does it have in world with text messaging and computers?"

"Magic is in the human soul. It'll find its place in the modern world." Harley picked up Harvey's bag and placed it on his shoulder. "As for you," the demon said. "You need food and a hot shower. You skipped both this morning."

"I slept in."

"Which you won't have to do if you went to bed at a reasonable hour." The pair left the classroom and wandered out to the parking lot where Harvey's car waited. As they got in. Harley spoke again. "Are you ever going to teach me how to work this thing?"

"You want to drive?" Harvey asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yes. That way I can do the shopping in Sunday mornings when you sleep in."

"You don't have to the shopping."

"I don't do much," Harvey argued. "Let me help where I can."

They stopped at a red light and Harvey looked over at his familiar. The man was looking out the windshield, stared straight ahead with his eyes half closed. Harvey had just about memorized that look. He knew how the demon's eyes dropped when he spoke. How he would stare out at the world through half lidded eyes with thick eyelashes that no doubt obscured his vision. He would stare out with those deep dark eyes that Harvey could just fall into.

Blinking Harvey put his eyes back on the road. A good thing too because the light changed from red to green. Swallowing, Harvey began to drive. He'd done it again. He couldn't help himself. Harley might have his body but he wore it differently. His eyes were deeper, his voice smoother, his lips ... oh Harley's lips. Harvey had dreamed of those lips trailing down his neck, nibbling on his collar bone, pressing against his chest. It wasn't right. It wasn't normal. But he wanted the man badly.

The rest of the ride home Harvey tried his best to keep his mind on anything but the man in his passenger's seat with only a little success. He couldn't stop thinking about the man. As he pulled into his parking spot and walked into his apartment, Harvey was painfully aware of Harley's presence. He could smell the cologne the demon wore, a gift from his parents that Harvey himself never used. Harvey wanted to get away from the demon as much as he wanted to be near him. It was a battle waging inside him.

"I'm going to take a shower," Harvey announced as they edged inside his crowded apartment. Harley made a noise of acknowledgment but other than that made no comment. Harvey picked his way through his collection into his bedroom, gathering some sweats, a t-shirt and towel and then made his way to the bathroom. Once he set up for his shower, the professor began peeling off his clothes, dropping them carelessly onto the bathroom floor. He started the shower, testing the temperature of the water on his open palm, before getting in and sighing.

A hot shower never failed to make Harvey feel better. There was something therapeutic about the rhythm of the hot water beating down on his skin. He stood under the spray without moving for several moments before finally reaching for his sponge and shower gel. He washed slowly, letting himself linger under the beating water. Now that he was relaxed the problem of his attraction to Harley seemed less daunting than before. In fact the whole issue seemed far removed from reality, a passing worry that shouldn't take up much of his time. He put it aside easily and focused on getting clean.

By the time he finally got out of the shower the water had started to run cold. It wasn't often he used all the hot water for a shower but he never failed to feel refreshed on a spiritual level when he did. It was as good as a spa treatment and much cheaper. Harvey dried himself with idle slowness before rubbing himself down with men's lotion. For a few minutes he let himself ponder the difference between regular or women's lotion and so called men's lotion but soon laughed off his idle thoughts and got dressed.

When he left the bathroom he found his apartment to be silent. Standing in the hall outside the bathroom he look left and right but heard or saw no signs of his demonic housemate. For a moment he considered calling out to the man but silence was such a welcome sound that he didn't dare to break it. Instead he turned and walked to the kitchen.

It was strange seeing his kitchen so clean. Before Harley's arrival it was normally piled high with dishes. Harvey never cleaned anything until he had a use for it so dishes went unwashed until every last piece was soiled. It was the same with his laundry. As he poured himself a bowl of cereal, the man couldn't help but think his life had improved since the arrival of his familiar. He gulped down the cereal without using a spoon as he retreated out of the kitchen. Careful not to spill milk on his collection, Harvey maneuvered his hallway towards his bedroom. Silence lay over the apartment like a blanket. Harvey slurped in the quiet and wondered where his familiar was hiding out. He stepped in his bedroom to find the answer.

Harley was stripped down to his undershorts laying in bed. He wasn't under the blankets but had them thrown back beside him. His body was relaxed and his eyes were closed. Harvey watched the even rise and fall of demon's chest and wondered if he had fallen asleep while getting in bed. For a moment the professor just stood there watching the demon. He was somehow less attractive when he was sleep. Somehow without his dark and mysterious expression he seemed more like a copy of Harvey. It gave the man comfort that he was indiscriminately attracted to a person who looked just like him. Harvey smiled and brought his cereal bowl to his mouth before downing some of it with a slurp.

The demon must have been in a very light sleep because when Harvey slurped, Harley woke up suddenly. The demon looked around for a moment before settling his eyes on his warlock. A frown twisted the familiar's features. "I wish you won't eat all over the apartment," he muttered as he sat up.

Harvey's slurped up the last of his cereal and shrugged at the same time. "It's my apartment. I'll eat where I want." He moved across the room, stepping over little piles of books and made his way to his side of the bed. Setting down the bowl on his nightstand, Harvey looked over at his familiar. "Beside, if I didn't make messes you would have nothing to do around here," he teased.

"I'm not a maid," Harley muttered as he sat up straighter in bed. "And anyway, eat where you want. We have bigger issues to discuss than your bad habits."

"Bigger issues?" Harvey asked as he sat down in bed. "What do you mean?"

"Our bond is weak. I should be able to sense more of your thoughts and you should be able to harness my power when you work magic. We have to do something to strengthen it."

"What did you have in mind?" Harvey asked.

"We could exchange blood."

Harvey smiled and chuckled a little. "You mean become blood brothers? That doesn't sound too bad. A little nick and -"

"The exchange requires far more blood than a little nick. Ideally you should bleed almost until unconsciousness. There has a be a frenzy of energy and nothing charges up the spirit like almost dying."

Harvey stared at his familiar and cringed. "You're not serious, are you?"

"It seems I've finally told you something you didn't already know. How nice for me."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with nearly dying," Harvey muttered.

"I didn't think you would be. That's why we're going to do something else." The familiar got up and walked around the bed to stand in front of his warlock. "Now just relax. It'll be alright." He leaned down and put his hand on Harvey's cheek. Titling the man's head back Harley licked his lips before leaning down and almost kissing the human.

Harvey's backed away a fraction. He didn't push Harley's hand away. He simply backed up a little. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Don't worry. I've seen the way you watch me. This is a little unorthodox but it'll work just as well." Harley leaned in again and pressed his lips down, but Harvey turned his head away, making the kiss land on his cheek.

"I can't," he muttered. "This ... isn't right. We shouldn't do this just to complete the bond. That's not how sex should be."

"It's fine," Harley responded. "You desire me. And I ... I have been watching you. You're far more intriguing than you give yourself credit for. Let's just let things happen." Harley put both hands on either side of Harvey's face and pressed his mouth down to his warlock's.

For a moment the kiss was chaste, barely there, but Harley pressed his mouth down harder and Harvey responded in kind by leaning up and opening his mouth. The kiss became heated as the two battled for dominance. When Harvey lost, Harley pulled away and kissed his forehead before tugging him up into a standing position. Harley kissed Harvey's mouth briefly before pulling the latter shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Closing the distance between them, Harley planted hot kisses over Harvey's shoulder and neck and pushed down his sweat pants. Once the pants were out of his reach, Harley redirected his kissed down Harvey's chest so he could continued to push them down. He got to Harvey's mid-chest before the human sighed and pushed down the pants himself before stepping out of them.

"You couldn't wait?" Harley muttered as he rose from his crouch.

"You were taking too long," Harvey responded before leaning forward and kissing his familiar. This time Harvey was the clear winner in the battle for control. He kissed Harley for a moment before breaking the kiss and turning them around so that Harley was up against the bed. With a playful smile Harvey pushed Harley down onto the bed so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and made quick work of the familiar's boxers, taking them off and tossing them off somewhere without a second thought. Devious little smile still in place, Harvey opened the third drawer from the top of his nightstand and produced from among a collection of sex toys a bottle of lube. He popped open the top and poured the berry-smelling semi-liquid over his hand. "Now you don't worry," he told his familiar. "Just let things happen."

With that said, Harvey brought his slick fingers to Harley's entrance and rubbed firmly against the puckered hole until the first of his fingers was pulled inside. He smiled as he saw Harley's cock twitch. The familiar wasn't hard, but he was stirring. Harvey leaned forward and kiss the mostly flaccid appendage before pushing his finger deeper inside and making a "come here" gesture inside the man. Harley made a strangled noise and his cock twitched again. Harvey pressed another finger to the man's entrance until it slipped inside before pressing his two slick fingers as deep inside as they would go. When Harley sighed and shuddered, Harvey used his free hand to press on his stomach. "Lie down," he commanded. Harley looked down at Harvey. His face was red in the same way Harvey imagined he blushed when he was aroused. The familiar heaved a sighed before lying back. "Slide forward," Harvey farther ordered and Harley did so.

Harvey pumped his two finger in and out of Harley's body and watched as the man's cock grew rigid at the attention. He moved his fingers faster and faster until Harley began to quake and move his hips of his own accord. When that happened Harvey pulled his fingers out and leaned forward. Without hesitation Harvey lapped at the man's entrance, swirling his tongue around the hole and pushing it inside. Harley yelped the first time Harvey pushed his tongue inside him, the same way Harvey would if he was on the receiving end of such treatment. Harvey smiled to himself, proud of breaking the familiar's stoic and in control nature before grabbing the familiar's hips and forcing him to stay put while he continued to thrust his tongue inside him. After a moment Harley stopped squirming and began to moan and talk senselessly. Harvey didn't really listen to what Harley was saying; he simply heard the needy, breathless tone and took it as encouragement. When it seemed Harley was close to orgasm again, Harvey pulled and took a moment to sit up and look at his familiar.

Harley was a ruddy color all over, quaking terribly, a action that made his cock quiver in the most delicious looking way. Harvey stared at his cock for a moment. It was the same in every way as he own but somehow knowing it belonged to the demon made it different, more appealing. Harvey, usually being the bottom in his relationships, was so taken with the sight of Harley's quivering cock that for a moment he was overcome with the urge to ride Harley's beautiful glistening manhood. However he shook his head of that thought for the moment. He would ask for that some other time.

Reaching for the lube again, Harvey poured it over his right hand and went back to work opening his familiar body. Harley's body relented quickly, the entrance expanding under Harvey's expert touch. The human smiled. This was easier than with other partners. He knew exactly what to do. It was as simple as opening his own body for a toy, as easy as masturbating. When Harvey thought Harley was open enough, he pulled his hand away and stood.

"Slide back on the bed, please," Harvey asked. Harley complied, albeit slowly. The familiar's body was shaking from want. Harvey slid neatly between his familiar's legs. "Take a deep breath and hold it." Harley looked at him for a moment, confusion crossing his features, but he did as Harvey asked. Harvey aligned himself with Harley's entrance and smiled. "Now let it out slowly.

As Harley slowly exhaled, Harvey pushed inside him with equal slowness. By the time Harley was done, Harvey was fully inside him. Harvey leaned down, pushing him even deeper inside the demon and kissed his mouth. They kissed for a moment before Harley turned his head aside and made a face. "You taste like lube and ass," he muttered.

Harvey chuckled a little and sat up. "Unfortunate side effect," he answered before tentatively snapping his hips. Harley gave a short moan and began to wriggle a little. Smiling, Harvey snapped his hips again with more force. Slowly, little by little, he increased the strength and speed of his thrusts until he was at a good pace for them both. Harley moaned loudly and continuously. It didn't surprised Harvey. He knew himself to be very sensitive and to be quite the screamer. Harvey stopped only once to add some more lube but other than that found a good pace and stuck to it.

Harley's body felt good. It was hot and tight and pressed down on Harvey's manhood in the most wonderful way. Harvey wondered if his own body was so good but he didn't wonder long. He felt himself slipping toward orgasm. Harvey pressed down on Harley, so close to coming he could taste it. He was almost there when Harley's body unexpectedly gripped him more tightly than before. Harley screamed and his body convulsed for a moment. Harvey watched idly as the man's seed coated his own lower stomach. "Too soon," Harvey muttered as he continued with his pace. "So close." But no sooner were the words off his lips did Harvey buck forward and fall helplessly into his own orgasm. The warlock made an abbreviated scream before groaning as he filled his familiar with his seed.

The full force of the orgasm lasted a few seconds by the afterglow slammed down on Harvey hard. He was tired and elated all at once. Swooning for a moment, he managed to open his eyes and focus on something. Harley was looking up at him, smiling lazily. The familiar ran his fingers through the mess on his stomach before bringing them to Harvey's lips.

"Eat it," he muttered and Harvey opened his mouth and allowed Harley to pushed his digits in. Lazily, Harvey sucked Harley’s fingers clean and when he was done he pulled out of the familiar and leaned down to clean the rest of Harley's seed off his stomach. As he lapped up the warm semi-liquid he heard Harley chuckle. "Now we're fluid bonded," the familiar muttered.

Harvey finished with his lapping then moved to stand up. "I'm tired," he said as he struggled to his feet.

"Creating the bond requires a great deal of energy. That's to be expected." Harley sluggishly rolled over and crawled across the bed back to his own side. He struggled under the blankets and lay down on his side so that he was facing Harvey.

Harvey pulled back the blankets and slipped into his side of the bed. "Also sex makes me tired."

Harley chuckled. "Yes. That too."

Closing his eyes, Harvey made himself comfortable. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"We teach your students. We bring magic back to the world. Things will progress much the same as they have. You'll notice the effects of the bond in time."

"I see," Harvey muttered sleepily. "And ... we'll continue to have sex. ... Or was that a one time thing ... to secure the bond."

Harley chuckled and closed his eyes. "Of course it wasn't just for that. I'm not an animal, breeding without the concept of emotion or affection. No, I'd guess we'll have many more encounters. It's not average, for warlocks and their familiars to enter such a relationship. However it's not forbidden." The familiar opened his eyes. "I do feel -" He paused. Harvey was fast asleep on his side of the bed. Harley smiled and pushed himself up. He leaned over and kissed the human on the forehead. "Goodnight, My Dear Warlock."


End file.
